Fighting Families
Fighting Families is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Synopsis Arnold is chosen to bring his family on a game show, but his family of boarders can't get along. Plot Kids are being chosen to partake in Fighting Families, a T.V. show where families go against each other. They choose a name and pick Arnold. Gerald says it will be great, but Arnold doesn't think his non-traditional family will want to be on a show. But Arnold speaks too soon when the boarders say yes. Arnold says he can bring Grandpa, Grandma, and two siblings (two of the borders). Suzie has to work a double shift, so Arnold has to choose between Ernie, Oskar, and Mr. Hyunh. The next morning, Mr. Hyunh shows how flexible he is, Ernie does a handstand, and Oscar just quacks like a duck. Arnold says he has to go to school and promises to give him his decision later. At school, Stinky says that his cousin Stinky from P.S. 119 says the family he's going against is perfect. Arnold leaves with a sigh of despair. Back at the boarding house, Arnold goes to his room. Ernie shows him a cool stunt, Mr. Hyunh offers to help him with his homework, and Oskar just quacks like a duck again. Arnold says he will decide at dinner. The three men are performing tricks and Grandpa thinks Arnold should choose now. Arnold picks Ernie and Mr. Hyunh, and leaving Oscar as an alternate. Arnold tells Ernie and Mr. Hyunh to act as a family. They arrive at the game show and start the games. The other family walks out and Arnold says they do look perfect. The first event is a limbo contest. Arnold says they have to work together. But the guys start fighting and fail. Cindy and her family complete the limbo perfectly. Arnold complains, but Ernie claims that Grandpa stepped on his toe. Grandpa says he didn't and does it for real. In the audience, Gerald says Arnold is doing badly, and Oskar says they should have picked him. The next event is to make a human pyramid. The family starts arguing again and fail. Cindy's family passes and score more points. The announcer gives Arnold's family a question to answer. They get it right and receive 5 points. They go to commercial and the announcer has had enough. He tells Arnold's family that the plot of the show is to fight the other family. Arnold says that they're acting like babies and if they work together they could still win. The boarders agree, since the other family is creepy. The next event is questions, but the family has to get through an obstacle course. Cindy's family is having a hard time, but Arnold's family makes it. The questions start and Arnold's family gets all three right. The score is now all tied up. There is only one more event, the tug-of-war. The families start tugging. Cindy's family starts arguing and are defeated. Arnold's team wins the show. They end the episode with a group hug. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Arnold Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript